


This Alien Shore

by ZelphaTheBeldam



Series: Solace and Progression [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Character Development, Cunnilingus, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kink Discovery, Mild Painplay, Shameless Smut, Torture, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZelphaTheBeldam/pseuds/ZelphaTheBeldam
Summary: Cicero learns more about the Listener. First chapter is character development, second chapter is all smut.





	1. Bridges on the Ocean Floor

Cold. Cold. Why must the Listener always bring Cicero to the coldest corners of Skyrim? He sighed, flexing his toes in his boots. At least Dreya had bought him such nice new clothes. So warm he could almost forgive the harsh wind on his face as they rowed their little boat out to some forsaken island.

Listener had a contract. Listener wanted him to help. Oh, how his heart fluttered at the knowledge.

“There it is…” Dreya pointed off to where Cicero could just make out the form of a tent through the snowy downfall. They were approaching a small island North of Winterhold.

“So what is Cicero to do with this thief?”

Dreya stopped her rowing, clearly still observing the snow covered tent in the distance. “Sweet dear, I wish to see you fulfill a contract. It's been too long since you've had the sport of it.”

“Yes, yes, darling, dangerous Dreya…” He sang softly, “so Cicero can kill however he wishes?”

The Listener nodded turning to gently stroke his frigid face with her gloved hand, “Of course, my pet. This one is all yours.”

Cicero clapped his hands before taking the oars from Dreya. “Then let Cicero bring this ship in. You needn't but watch and be entertained!”

 

Oh, and what a spectacle it was. The thief was indeed some pitiful thing, a reject from the Thieves’ Guild that had attempted to steal away with one of their priceless bobbles. Some hideous jeweled golden flask. Cicero tied up the thief and made him fill the wretched thing with his blood. Dreya watched from the boat, silent but visibly pleased at the fun Cicero was having.

“One finger, two finger, three finger, four-” Cicero sang as he cut the digits off, “take a burglar’s hands so he won't burglar more!” The thief sobbed, radiating fog from his face as he did so. Finally the poor wretch passed out from shock, and Cicero finished him off with a series of stabs to the throat.

Cicero looked over to see his mistress's reaction to his debauchery. She stood from her seat on the boat, which rested on the pebbly beach not far from the corpse. “I like how you had the forethought to drag him from the tent…” She smiled, walking over to cup Cicero's face with her hands and place a kiss to his forehead. “That means we can still take shelter from this disgusting cold, at least for a time.”

“Yes, Cicero hoped as much.” He grinned, wiping his bloody dagger on a clean patch of his victim's clothes. He then dragged the body out to dump it in the ocean, “To the mudcrabs with him!”

When he returned Dreya was beckoning Cicero into the tent. It was indeed quite well arranged for a winter stay. Two thick bedrolls, an assortment of blankets, and a few cushy pillows, not to mention how wind tight the tent was once Dreya tied the flaps closed.

“I know, still a bit nippy in here. I thought ahead though.” Dreya pulled off her backpack and rummaged in it for two small, strange devices with grand soulgems embedded in them, “They're heaters, based on Dwarven design. I had some help from a Dawnguard colleague of Synnete.”

“Ooh~” Cicero’s eyes shone as he observed Dreya turn the devices on and set them down on the bare pebbles at the foot of each bedroll. Quite quickly they began to emit a pleasant heat into the tent.

Dreya then began shrugging off her cloak and armor, leaving herself in the tight but plain clothes she wore underneath, before slipping into one of the bedrolls. Cicero followed her lead, leaving his armor and outerwear in a neat pile in a corner of the tent. He then slipped into the bedroll with Dreya, squealing when her cold feet touched his.

“Listener is made of ice!” He hissed, his own toes curling.

“Apologies.” She sighed, “I don't really notice when my feet get cold…”

“Listener,” Cicero rolled his body to face hers, “permission to squish you until you warm up.”

Dreya chuckled, “If by 'squish’ you mean hold, by all means, Keeper, you may.”

Cicero wrapped himself around Dreya as best he could. Her skin was cool to the touch, and she curled into him slightly as he pressed against her. She was still a tad shy with him, as if she might dart from his grasp like a startled animal. Still, Cicero had been making progress gaining her trust. With patience they had come so far from when she'd avoided even a simple hand on her shoulder. It filled him with a nervous sort of joy to be close to her, and he craved the feeling when they were apart.

She nuzzled into Cicero's neck, her breath skimming across his skin. Their combined body heat was quickly making the bedroll more comfortable, and they both relaxed in the heat like wax.

It occurred to Cicero that there must be a reason Dreya would take him on such an adventure. He counted the days since she'd last sought out his company. Seventeen days since he'd been dragged by her into her quarters in the sanctuary. He recalled the morning’s events so readily.

Her mouth on his neck. Her hand sliding down his chest to palm between his legs. He gripped her ass, hugging her to him. His mouth against hers, tongues and teeth and ooooh~ how she stroked him through his trousers. Then it was a blur of sensations, the world evaporating around them while they lost themselves in each other's bodies. Her taste on his tongue as he quivered, wrapped in her talented mouth. He could still remember the feeling of her moaning against his cock while he buried his face in her folds. He'd challenged himself to bring her to climax as many times as he could. And afterwards... her collapsed against him, so sweet and limp and pleasured beyond words.

“Cicero?” Dreya hummed, her hands on his face bringing him back to the present.

“Yes?” He asked, feeling himself grow irritatingly hard just from the memory of her.

She wrapped a leg around his waist, pressing her pelvis up and rubbing herself against his thigh. Her hand brushed his cheek. “Do you want to know why I brought you out here?”

Cicero grunted when her body slid along his hardening length. Her fingers toyed with his ear, tracing the ridges. “So Cicero could kill for you?” He hummed, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensations she brought him.

“Well, that's part of it…” Dreya sighed before sitting up to grab her backpack. She dug through it for a moment before pulling out a bejeweled necklace. She put her backpack beside their bed before handing the amulet to him.

The metal practically hummed with magic in his palm. Golden, shimmering, a dazzling ruby inlaid in the center. “What is the enchantment?” Cicero asked, running his thumb over the ruby.

“That's the special thing.” Dreya smiled, curling back against him, “I finally figured out how to imbue two enchantments on an item. Synette helped, I couldn't have made it nearly as powerful without her alchemical expertise.”

Cicero cooed with awe, putting the necklace on. The magic glittered across him, his hands and feet tingled for a moment.

Dreya reached up to stroke his chest, just  beside where the amulet lay, “It will enhance your stealth and fighting capabilities with one-handed weapons. 'Perfect for stabbing.’” She smiled sweetly.

“Thank you, dear Listener.” Cicero grinned, “Listener is so talented with her magics.”

“Very well practiced is more the matter.” Dreya sighed. “I had talented and skilled mentors, not to mention many years to hone my craft.”

Cicero placed his hand over her’s on his chest, “Well, Cicero is very grateful nonetheless. He will wear it and think of you always when his blade finds a throat.”

Dreya seemed pleased with that. They lay together for a time, Cicero humming to himself.

“Cicero…” Dreya sighed his named, and his chest felt suddenly too tight. She blushed, suddenly shy, her mouth struggling to out the words. “I do care for you.” She said on a rush, her voice tiny against the silence.

Cicero stroked her face, tracing the bright color painted on it, “Darling Dreya…” Cicero cooed, his heart almost painfully fluttering in his chest. She'd never said such words to him, not directly. They were all pet names and desperate, needy praises when their bodies sank together. Honestly he figured the pet names nothing more than a game to her. Poetics to compete with his.

Dreya flustered, “You don't have to share my sentiment. You don't have to-” she bit her tongue.

His mind was racing. “Sweet, deadly thing… shush. Come here.” He opened his arms for her and she hesitantly accepted. He wrapped her in his embrace, stroking her hair. He nearly shook against her. He kissed her forehead to drive away her fears. He felt a dampness against his neck. “Are you crying?” He asked. She'd never done that before him. Today was a day of many happy and sorrowful firsts.

She sobbed, “Yes.”

“Ohh…” He nuzzled her, letting her bury her face against him. Why would she break before him so? Didn't she know the way his heart fluttered and sang in her arms? She who broke the silence and loneliness in his life. His heart skittered like a cornered animal. Couldn't she hear it?

She sobbed again and he pulled her from against him to look her in the eyes.

“Dreya, you needn't cry, today is a happy day.” He wiped tears from her face.

She laughed nervously, “I can't help it.”

He kissed her mouth, softly. His hand went to hug the curve of her waist. She molded into him so perfectly. Her arm wrapped up around his neck, pulling the kiss deeper. When they finally stopped she looked up at him with such wide, pale blue eyes. The duality of the Listener that only he saw.

“Dreya,” he rubbed his thumb against her skin, “Cicero has been yours to do as you please with since you brought down that pretender, Astrid.” He chuckled, “Yours to care for or call on or kill…” Cicero whimpered, “He is yours to make love with or to fuck… He thought he had shown Listener such devotion. Those things you give freely Cicero adores.”

Dreya shook her head, “I can't explain it. The fear I have.”

Cicero laid back against the bed. His arm still around her. He couldn't name his own fear, right then. It struck him like Astrid's backhand. He felt the laughter creep in, to fill the void left by this ugliness. The tent ceiling was there and yet Cicero could not see it.

Dreya stirred, “Of course I'm silly to expect you to want what I want.”

He turned his head to look at her. Her nose was red, dripping snot. Her cheeks wet with tears. Her hair was beginning to fall out of it's bun. Strange how he could make up such wonderful songs while he thrust a blade into his foes but he could not seem to find the right words now, with this beautiful creature in his arms. What even could he say to make the hurt go away?

“Cicero wants to kill the pain you feel.” He wiped the tears from her face.

“What does that even mean?” She muttered darkly. “I don't want you as a servant.”

“What does Listener want?”

Dreya frowned, thinking. “I… I've been so afraid of wanting.”

Cicero bit his lip, “I know the feeling. So lonely for so long… only Mother for company. But SHE wouldn't speak to poor, dear CICERO…” his voice quieted, “No, she spoke to you.”

Dreya frowned and pulled back, looking up at Cicero with a spark of fear in her eyes.

“Had every reason to resent you…” he laughed, “wondered what made you different. Special even. 'Not like the other girls’ HAHA! The Listener HAD to be” But he could sense Dreya's fear rising, just then. “No… you're just Dreya.” He cooed, looking at her with sad eyes, “Incredibly skilled. Goes without saying. But still…” Cicero sighed, long and low. “You bring humble Cicero, the man, to his knees with nothing more than a gaze.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, swallowing her apprehension of his prior exuberance.

Cicero smiled kindly at her, a look in his eye that meant even he wasn't sure what he was saying. He chuckled, “You’re the lady to my lord. Cicero can tell now.”

Dreya rubbed her forehead. In a way he was starting to make sense, in his own totally roundabout way… “Why love me?” She asked bluntly.

He grinned, “Assassins rarely live long lives.” He shrugged, “You would understand… more than most, I suspect.”

She nodded hesitantly.

“Kindred souls. Flush with romantic notions beyond our stations… Try to drown it in the momentary distractions of fleeting flesh and yet-” he gestured to the necklace she had given him, “We hope for more.”

Dreya sat up. The tent was comfortably warm now. She closed her eyes. Cicero reached up to stroke her back, and for once her body did not revolt at the feeling of another person's hand on her. They sat like that for some time, Cicero occasionally humming some tune to himself. The heaters, having reached their designated temperatures, switched themselves off. The ocean could be heard outside.

Eventually Dreya laid back down, wrapping herself around Cicero. She did not tense. There was no fighting herself. When Cicero hesitantly stroked her hair she relaxed further.

“His name was Michæl.” Dreya breathed. 

Cicero said nothing.

“He was a Dark Sibling. That was forever ago now.” Dreya swallowed, “We survived Bellamont’s treason, together, so long ago. We had a farm. He wanted to make a wife of me. To bear his babies or whatever…”

Cicero’s hand continued gently petting her, “Did you love him?”

Dreya shook her head, “No. I realize that now. I wanted to, but I couldn't.”

“He died?”

“I ran away. And I kept running. Till before I knew it it was over a hundred years later. Elven nature and all…”

“Did he hurt you? This Michæl?”

“Yes. When I couldn't play the part he wanted from me.”

Cicero pressed kisses to the top of Dreya's head. “You are not a domestic creature. Nor should you ever have to be.” Cicero began stroking Dreya's back, where he knew the scars lay. They were faded. Almost invisible. “He's dead, isn't he?”

“He died of old age.” Dreya spoke the words with clear disgust.

Cicero guided Dreya to look into his eyes, “Sithis’s wrath be upon him in the void.”


	2. That's Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut and fluff at the end. Cicero realizes he's a bit kinkier than he thought.

Dreya relaxed against him. Cicero must have dozed off because his mind ceased to think. When he awoke he was surprised to find Dreya still curled against him, leg thrown over him and hand on his chest. His arm was wrapped under her, asleep. He tried to gently shift her to free his arm but she woke up. She smiled at him, an easy sleepy thing that he imagined normal lovers did in this situation.

“Listener… I need my arm.” He chuckled.

“Oh!” Dreya quickly moved off of him, letting him move his arm back to where the blood could flow again. She settled back beside him, nuzzling her pillow like a pleased cat. Her hair a mess, the tie from her bun still partially holding on.

When Cicero regained the use of his traitorous limb he rolled over to look at his Listener. She stretched her body, letting out a long moan. Dreya had such a pleasant body, to gaze upon and touch.

Dreya finished stretching with a contented sigh, rolling back to him and kissing his chin. “I adore your freckles.” She purred, trailing kisses up onto his cheeks.

Cicero grinned, wrapping his arms around her to pull her atop him. “Oh, beautiful thing~”

She chuckled, then squealed when he used his head to nudge hers aside so he could kiss along her neck. Dreya groaned when he began to gently suck on her skin.

“Cicero would love to strip you naked right now.”

“Oh?” She giggled, her hands winding in his long, red hair.

“Mhm.” His hands slid up and down her body, pulling her snug against him so she could feel him grow hard beneath her. “Suckle on all that pale skin until it blooms with color. Make you quivering, wet, and pliant beneath my hands…”

Dreya moaned, her legs straddling him and squeezing him tighter. She began to rub her pelvis against his, “Keep talking.” She whispered in his ear.

He cupped her ass and squeezed, “I want you so aroused you can't bear it. And Cicero will still tease you, suckle on your breasts…”

Dreya shifted so she could slide her hand down, across his belly. He shivered as she found the waistband of his trousers and delved further. Her hand found his hardening cock and he sucked in a deep breath. She gently stroked it before moving it to point up.  She then withdrew her hand and pressed herself against the bulge in his pants, mewling at the feeling. Her hips began rocking a steady rhythm.

“Keep telling me all those dirty things you want and I'll give them to you.”

Cicero brought his legs up to brace his feet against the floor. His hands gripped her hips tightly and he thrust his hips up to meet hers. “Oh… you're naughty.” He hissed when she hit a particularly good spot on him. “Cicero so does enjoy pleasuring you when you get this way.”

“Yeah?” She closed her eyes, biting her lip.

“You get so slick… could fuck you on my tongue five times in a row and you'ld still come each time, still hungry for my cock.”

She moaned, trailing a hand down into the waistband of her own leggings.

Cicero caught her hand, pulling it away. “Let Cicero take care of you.”

She nodded, gasping when he flipped her off of him to lay on her back. Her thighs clenched together. She lifted her arms for him as he pulled her shirt off, moaning when his mouth found her collarbone and licked down to the valley between her breasts.

He knelt between her legs, looking down at her with complete adoration. His thumbs slid down to hook in the waistband of her leggings, pulling them down to just above her knees. Her breath hitched and she helped him remove her smallclothes. Her hands went to cover her breasts but he stopped her.

“Needn’t be shy of your nakedness.” He soothed, “You're perfect.”

She laughed, reaching up to tug at the collar of his shirt, “You next, it's only fair.”

He was happy to oblige, pulling the fabric up over his head and tossing it aside. When he reemerged he saw how her jaw went slack at the sight of him. He was wirey muscles, covered in freckles, scattered scars, and with a small patch of blondish red chest hair. She leaned up to lick across his pectoral muscle, her hand pinching his nipple before she suckled on the other.

“Ah, Listener dear, tonight is supposed to be about you.” He whimpered when she gently bit his chest, her free hand sliding up and down his thigh.

Dreya pulled her head back, letting his nipple come out of her mouth with a lewd pop. “You always make it about me. I want to please you tonight.”

Cicero whined, his cock was getting so hard and insistent. He looked down to see it peeking up from out of his waistband. He licked his lips, “Sweet thing, nothing pleases Cicero more than taking care of your needs.”

“Really?” She asked, leaning back into the pillows.

He nodded, “It's true. Cicero is such a fool for feminine pleasure… Your body is-” he trailed a hand down to stroke her hip, “such a wonder to bring to climax.”

She shivered, legs squeezing around him. “You always do seem so pleased with yourself when I come.”

“Again again and again~” Cicero’s voice was low, raspy. “So beautiful, the noises you make.”

Dreya moaned, pulling Cicero down for a kiss that quickly turned into a wild combat of tongue and teeth. She sucked on his tongue like she would his cock. He nibbled on her lower lip. Soon his mouth traveled down her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. He suckled on her neck, hands moving to her hair to hold her still before he opened his mouth wide and bit the flesh there, as much as he could fit in his mouth.

She squirmed at the pain, moaning with the combined pleasure of it. He ground his hardened length down into her, eliciting more wanton cries. When he released her from his bite she looked at him in awe before pulling his head back for more sloppy, needy kisses.

Cicero crawled down her body, reverent of the form of her, until he could nuzzle between her legs. He could smell her building arousal. She gripped his hair in her fingers, gently massaging his scalp.

He shifted his weight to one arm, his free hand stroking up her leg and onto her inner thigh. She quivered beneath him with anticipation. He tilted his head so that he could watch her face as he lowered his mouth over her folds. She caught his eyes and her breath hitched, he had to use both hands to hold her hips down as he dragged his tongue over her. He nuzzled his nose against her clit, breath puffing across her sex.

With their eyes upon each other everything felt heightened. She bit her lower lip as he gave a more solid lap of her labia. They parted and he could taste her wetness just beginning to drip out. Cicero shuddered, Dreya's hands tightening in his hair. She began to squirm restlessly so he obliged by flicking his tongue through her folds. She mewled and he rewarded her by suckling on her clit.

Dreya moaned more, legs wrapping up around his torso. His fingers found her labia, stroking them gently as he slid his tongue under her clitoral hood.

The lightest of strokes to her clit and she cursed, one hand letting go of his hair to grip into his shoulder. Her nails bit into Cicero's skin. He teased her further, a finger just barely entering her. He coated the tip in her wetness, lazily drawing it over her sensitive skin. Dreya's breathing was labored, her head falling back against the pillows.

Cicero hummed against her, letting the buzz travel through his lips into her clit. She was getting so wet and swollen under his touch, moaning helplessly as he mercilessly teased her.

“Ngh- Cicero~” Dreya gasped as he kissed her, “Please!”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Cicero chuckled darkly against her. His arm wound itself under her hips, tilting her up so he could kiss her cunt in earnest. And he did so quite vigorously.

She pleaded further, her legs quaking across his back. Her heels dug into him. Dreya's hand on his shoulder bit into his flesh with her nails.

With great satisfaction he sank two fingers into her needy cunt. She was so slick and he eagerly lapped up the wetness that dripped out as he thrust into her. His mouth then snagged her clit and worked it feverishly, all to the tune of her cries of ecstasy.

Her body tightened, drawn taught. Suddenly she could do nothing but pant helplessly against his caresses. He could feel her inner walls begin to clench around his fingers, and then she broke, tumbling down. Her thighs clenched. She cried out so beautifully. Her hands fell useless to her side. He tortured her with more gentle strokes of his tongue to her sex, giving her pleasure that bordered on pain.

Finally he let her lay limp in his arms. She panted so wonderfully when undone. He withdrew away from her body, guiding her legs down beside him. He admired the way she looked, legs spread. So wanton and perfect.

His cock now throbbed painfully for release. He grunted as he sat up between her legs. Dreya managed to sit up enough to watch him lick his fingers clean.

“Cicero~” she whimpered, one hand going to test the wetness between her legs.

“Dearest, darling Dreya…” he sighed, “Have you ever been told how beautiful you look so thoroughly debauched?”

Dreya giggled, thighs clenching. Oh he wanted her. He wanted her white hair messy under his fingers. He wanted her pointed ears in his mouth and her breath hot on his shoulder as he impaled her on the hardness of his cock.

He'd have that in due time. Cicero was nothing if not a patient and giving lover.

Dreya surprised him by getting to her knees in front of him and tugging at his trousers. “I want to see you.”

Cicero brushed her hands away and stood. If Dreya wanted to bathe him in her gaze he was happy to oblige. He knew she had a fondness for his ass so he turned around, hooking his thumbs in the waistband. He slowly slid down the fabric.

He heard her whimper, and then she was helping him pull his pants down. He could feel her breath on his posterior, and then her placing a kiss to the curve of his ass.

“Listener…” He sighed, her hands slid around to grip his narrow hips.

“So wonderful…” she sighed, kissing him again on the underside of the cheek. He then felt her teeth scrape across the flesh as she opened her mouth against him. Dreya held like that for a moment before biting down on the flesh.

He squeaked. It seemed strange to him, this pain, but he couldn't control the way his traitorous cock jerked and leaked. Her hand found it, sliding up the shaft with such slender, smooth fingers. Her thumb played with the head where it brushed against his lower stomach, toying with the wet precum that dribbled out of his foreskin.

She released his ass from her bite, licking the mark she'd left with a pleasant hum of approval. “Cicero, you have freckles all over…”

“Dreya,” Cicero whimpered when she started stroking his cock in earnest. Suddenly her hands were gone, and he was left with the dull throb of pain on the swell of his ass. Sithis, Cicero hoped she'd left a beautiful bruise.

“Go lie on the bed, facing up.” Dreya commanded. Cicero may have originally set out with a different scenario in mind, but if Dreya wanted to command him he was happy to comply.

Dreya crawled catlike up his legs. Cicero mewled, his hands fisting in the bedroll. She stopped to sit on his upper thighs, her legs straddling his. “You're always such a good Keeper.” Her voice was like a wind in the night. “Let me reward you.”

His hips involuntarily bucked. Dreya merely chuckled, leaning down to stroke his chest. Her breasts brushed his wanting cock and he pulled her upwards to suckle on one. She went along with it quite happily. He licked along the curve of it, tasting a spot where his cock had smeared precum. He shuddered at the erotic nature of the act.

When he let go she returned to her previous position on his legs. “I want to watch you finish.” She smiled deviously, “I want to taste how hard you are, bring you so tantalizing close to climax… and then watch you stroke yourself to completion before spilling your come over my stomach.”

Cicero lay with his mouth agape. He liked the idea, coating her in him. He had his own surprise in mind for her too. Cicero nodded.

Dreya grinned before lowering herself so she could take his cock in her mouth. Her tongue slid down the length of it. “So perfect… so thick…” she muttered against the base.

“Please, Listener… Cicero only wants to be good for you.” He pleaded, something he hadn't thought he'd find so satisfying in bed. Yet here he was.

“Such a good Keeper, Cicero.” Dreya sighed, licking back up his shaft. Her tongue found the head and thoroughly tasted the precum there, her hand wrapping around the base and pushing up so his foreskin shifted. She licked into it, suckling. He groaned at the sight.

Finally she slid his cock deeper into her mouth. Her tongue sliding down the sensitive underside, her cheeks hollowing to brush the sides. She kept her hand wrapped around the base to keep him from sliding too deep. She was so hot and wet around him. So perfect.

Then she was thoroughly pleasuring him. He got lost in the sight of her bobbing her head and the feeling of her hot saliva trickling down his length. Her hand began working the base of his cock. He panted, gasping for air as his pleasure mounted. She'd always been so good at this. So good his thoughts melted until all he could understand was her touching him.

It felt all too soon that she sensed he was right near completion and let go of his cock with an utterly lewd pop. Her hand, slick with saliva and precum, stroked up his length giving him one last bit of pleasure.

“Cicero, switch places with me.” He clumsily complied, moving to kneel between her legs. He felt a twinge of pain from where Dreya had bitten him. Cicero couldn’t help but feel pleased at the knowledge. She fiddled with the pillows behind her to prop herself up to look at him. Despite her being beneath him she looked positively… predatory. He bit his lip, his face flushing as his hand went to grip the base of his cock. With Dreya’s eyes on him he felt, well, naughty.

He gave himself a solid stroke of his hand. His cock was still damp from Dreya's mouth, the air cool against it. He used his other hand to cup his balls. Cicero really wasn't sure if there was anything special he should try to make the show more enjoyable for his lover, but he saw how she reached down to touch herself. What good inspiration. With that he found himself forgetting about the mental pressure he was under to perform. He set about jerking himself off the way he would when he was alone.

He heard Dreya mewl under him and he closed his eyes. Cicero let the pleasure build, and he thrust up into his own fist. Oh… he sneaked a peak at Dreya. She was squeezing her own breast with the hand that wasn't rubbing herself to completion.

“Cicero wants you.” He groaned out, fist pumping furiously.

Dreya gasped, “I'm so wet.”

He practically growled, “Such tasty torment… To have you so close and not rut inside you.”

He could hear the slick sounds of Dreya's pussy. She seemed transfixed on the sight of his hard shaft.

Cicero bit his lip, feeling his pleasure build despite the torture of the situation. Dreya was arching up into her hand, such lewd sounds escaping her mouth. If only he could touch her. Finally Cicero had had enough.

He suddenly stopped stroking himself, grabbing Dreya on the hips and pulling her with him as he rolled on to his back. She squealed, arms going to support herself. She landed laying atop him. Her hair finally spilling free of her bun.

“Cicero-” she gasped, her wetness brushing against his cock, “What are you doing?”

He chuckled darkly, pulling her up his body. “Cicero is going to make you scream for him. Now be a dear and turn around.”

Dreya gave him a look of bewilderment but complied, sitting astride him facing away. She mewled when his hands pulled her back so that she sat on his face. He wasted no time before he started tormenting her delicate folds.

His hand grabbed his cock, and he braced his feet on the floor so he could thrust up into his hand. Cicero heard Dreya whine when he suckled on her clit. Her torso fell forward and she braced herself up on her hands.

He worked her without mercy. He felt her wetness smeared across his face and he groaned against her. If he couldn't have her impaled on his cock he wanted her like this.

Cicero felt her hands on him, nails biting his skin. Her breath panting against him.  She was close. Cicero redoubled his efforts. He focused his attentions on her sweet spots. His free hand gripped her hip roughly. She trembled around him, so flush and needy. Dreya squirmed in his arms, one of her hands stroking his chest. She shifted the angle of her hips and Cicero seized the opportunity to suckle on her clit. Dreya made some desperate sounds, muffled by her legs against his ears.

He always enjoyed this. Making her body and voice sing for him. Cicero always lost track of time, distracted by the rhythm he played out on Dreya’s vulva. All too soon she was trembling and pleading, drawing closer to another climax.

“Ah, Cicero, don’t stop.” She groaned, her hand clumsily going to wrap around his cock. Her other hand bit into the flesh of his hip and he moaned his affection for that pain. The vibration was enough to give Dreya the pleasure she deserved. “Ahhh…” She mouthed against his stomach before collapsing.

Cicero nudged her forward off his face, panting himself from the exertion of pleasuring her. He did relish the site of her ass. Her hand still gripping his maddeningly hard shaft. His head fell back against the pillows, tongue lazily rolling the taste of her in his mouth. Oh… Such divine self torture to have Dreya like this.

Her breath was hot against his skin. Her legs quivered with aftershocks. Her cunt still dripped slick out onto his chest. Cicero whined with desire and Dreya sluggishly sat up enough to look back at him. She had a drunken sort of lazy smile on her face, the kind he adored on her.

“I know what I said earlier…” She mumbled, running a hand over the crescents her nails had dug in his side. “I think after what you just did you deserve a reward.”

At this Cicero perked up, listening intently. Her hand skimmed along the length of him, making him shudder. “Cicero is so eager to please, Listener.”

“You’re excellent at that.” Dreya grinned, “A good keeper like you can have whatever he wants.”

Cicero ran a hand along Dreya’s flank, “Whatever Cicero wants from sweet, beautiful Listener?” Oh, if this wasn’t delightful.

“Anything you want to use my body for.” Dreya cooed.

Ideas. Sweet temptation the ideas. Cicero had dreamed a million things to do to his Listener. All in good fun. How he lusted for her mouth and hands on his cock. Her legs around his waist as he impaled her on it. A beautiful image, her bouncing atop him as she rode him to completion. All rosy breasts and soft curves and satiny white hair… To claim all that, as he had before, to rut her into the bed with his face buried in the crook of her neck and his name on her lips.

Cicero pulled Dreya to lay beside him. His hand slipped between her legs, feeling the slick and pressing a finger in.

“Such a tight little thing.” Cicero whispered in Dreya’s ear. “I could fill it up with my cock.” She shivered and clenched her inner walls around his finger. “You would hold it so snug and still drip for me.”

“Yes.” Dreya gasped, gripping his arm.

Cicero spread her legs and nestled himself between them. He took a moment to stroke her breasts, humming to himself. “So beautiful…”

“Cicero, please…” Dreya sighed, her legs wrapping up around him to pull him against her.

He lined up his shaft with her entrance while pressing tender kisses to her neck. He paused there, her opening just there against the head of his cock. “Listener…” he breathed.

He thrust in slowly, loving the bite of her nails on his arms. She moaned, wriggling her hips as she adjusted to his girth. Cicero reached his hilt and gently brushed Dreya's hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed, her lower lip between her teeth.

He rolled his hips, making them both moan softly. Cicero lowered his head so he could whisper sweet nothings in Dreya's ear. Her nails left his arms and instead her fingers found themselves in his hair.

“Cicero, please…” she thrust her hips up to meet his, “Take what you want. I won’t break.”

Cicero shuddered at her words. His hips found a pleasing rhythm, one that left them both gasping and hands grabbing blindly for something to hold on to. Cicero couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of Dreya against him, her soft and warm and giving, her voice calling for him, and her teeth sinking into his shoulder as she shuddered around him. Her cunt gripped him so tightly he whimpered as he pulled out just in time to come in thick spurts across Dreya's stomach.

She looked up at him with exhausted amazement. Cicero found he adored the sight of her just then, knowing he had so carefully unravelled her. He collapsed beside her with a contented hum of approval.

He couldn’t think of this as taming her. No, too rough and cruel a connotation. What they had between them was more than that. Something sweeter. He thought of her words from earlier. “ _ I don't want you as a servant _ .” That was a kindness Cicero had not been given for so long… Even if she never called it love he’d squirrel it away in his heart to keep himself warm during their time apart.

Her fingers were tracing his lips. Cicero kissed them, eliciting a tired laugh from her.

“Pretty thing, you’re positively messy.” He crooned, tracing a finger around the come on her belly.

“I asked for it.” Dreya smiled, taking his hand in hers, “That’s the difference.”

“Big difference...” Cicero nodded, twisting so he could reach in his belt pouch to grab a handkerchief to clean Dreya as best he could. He finished up he planted a kiss on her navel.

She grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him to lie atop her, cradling his head against her bare breasts. Dreya stroked along his upper back as far as she could reach, drawing soft moans of contentment from him.

“Listener, Cicero would like these trips more often.”

“I can make that happen.”

“And more biting.”

Dreya laughed, “That too.”


End file.
